Orange meets the Sky
by The Fool Arcana
Summary: "You base all your actions on what others say and never try to understand things for yourself." That hit Tsuna right into his very core. He knew it was true, he knew he had to change. Hearing it from the blunt inventor made it all clear to him. He needed to grow up, and all it took was a big painful push from Sora the person he used to fear.
1. Eight Days Before

**Chapter One**

_OC belongs to me_**  
**

* * *

Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi couldn't help but wonder when it was that the sky he sees had become multi-colored. When was it that his life became so bright, in which the darkness was kept away by loving friends and family? Thinking back it all started with Orange

Katekyo Hitman Reborn is © of Amano Akira

* * *

**Namimori, Japan**

"Shit!" Dashing down the stairs of the nice two story, three bedroom, home in Namimori town making a large ruckus was none other than Honda Sora. Short semi spiked orange hair was showing current bed head, as garnet eyes still held sleep if not annoyance. Tugging on her white uniform shirt but leaving it open to show her binded chest and torso, Sora grabbed a piece of bread off the table, "Tohru!" trying to get her pants up she looked at her younger twin who was smiling pleasantly already dressed, "We will be late!"

"Oh! You are right! Today we get transferred into a different class!" Grabbing her own school bag and Sora's back pack, Tohru smiled brightly at her big sister. Her shoulder length brown locks were held back by two ribbons on the side of her head, her big brown eyes staring at her sister lovingly.

Sora blinked a bit before shoving her sister out the door and locking it only to see something she didn't expect. Their neighbor Sawada Tsunayoshi walking. Garnet eyes locked onto nervous milk chocolate eyes...she couldn't help it she glared.

"H-Hie! H-Honda-san!" Tsunayoshi was always scared of his neighbor. The eldest was so violent! His first crush Tohru was there too! The reason why he liked his darling Kyoko-chan was all thanks to Tohru. "T-Tohru-chan!"

"Tsuna-kun!" Tohru walked to him a smile on her face, "We will be transferring to your class today." looking up Tohru took in the scent of the air; "It smells like summer and fall." it was going to be a good day! She knew it. It was also cute how her big sister didn't know how to show her emotions for their childhood friend.

"Oi Tsuna." Sora eyed him for a few moments noticing how he tensed up. Reaching over she fixed his tie and patted his head ignoring the giggle her sister let lose, "...Come on." with that said the Yankee quickly walked off.

"W-wh...What was that!?" Tsuna cried out flabbergasted. That was just weird! Glancing at Tohru he noticed her happy smile and knew instantly that was the smile she used when she was enjoying herself. Tsuna knew than with him being in the same class as those two...they would be hanging out a lot again. At least his life can't get any worse!

* * *

**Sicily, Italy**

"Reborn." a gray haired man took a long drag of his cigarette, "Called out by the old man again?"

"The popular ones have it tough." Next to speak was a blond man who tapped his cigarate ashes into the ash bowl, "Where is it this time? Rome? Venice?"

"Japan."

"Japan!?" The two men turned around their eyes a bit wide in shock at the place where Reborn would go.

"

"The old man finally decided?"

"This one will probably be a long journey. My assistant was also called in."

"What?! The mysterious inventor?!"

"This is serious...that means the other was called too."

Just than a man walked up behind Reborn a knife in his hand to stab Reborn.

Reborn whirled around a lime green gun in his tiny hands, pointed right between the eyes of the one who tried to kill him. Reborn was the size of a baby no higher than an adult or a teen's shin, a large black hat known as fedora laid atop his head with an orange bit to it, a black suit with a large yellow pacifier was around his neck, "This isn't a toy."

The knife was dropped.

The gun began to glow a rainbow of colors before a gecko was atop Reborn's tiny hand before once more turning into its gun form.

"My name is...the hit-man tutor, Reborn!"

**BANG!**

The bullet was shot and now Reborn's journey would begin.


	2. I'm a fifth Generation mafia boss!

**Chapter One**

* * *

"What!? I'm the tenth generation mafia boss?"

* * *

**Chop, chop, chop**

Nana was at the counter in her kitchen, chopping away for breakfast a smile on her face as she glanced to the left, the youngest of the Honda family, Tohru was next to her helping prepare, "Tohru-chan thank you for the help."

Turning and glancing up at the young woman Tohru gave a happy if not flustered smile, her warm milk chocolate eyes appearing larger than they should be, "O-oh! It is no problem oba-chan!" tugging a bit at one of her blue bows she gave a small giggle as she heard a snort, "Okaa-san is still sleeping."

The two women slowly turned to look at the table behind them. Honda Kyoko sat up straight, legs crossed as well as her arms but her head was tilted downwards a bit a cigarette hung limply in her lips as her orange hair was made up into a messy pony tail. She was fast asleep from waking up to early thanks to her eldest friend.

Nana gave a giggle before looking towards the stairway which was in clear view due to the opening in the kitchen, "Tsuna!" no answer, "Tsu-kun!" still no answer. Giving a soft sigh she glanced at Tohru who tried to wake her mother before walking to the stairs and calling up, "You're going to be late again! Tohru-chan is also waiting!" no answer, "I guess it can't be helped—eek!"

Kyoko stood there arms draped around Nana's shoulder's lazily, "I'll be your back up, Nana." nuzzling her cheek against the brown haired woman's she let out a light laugh, "Nana is too nice after all...heh."

"Ara, ara, Kyoko." Nana gave a small sigh as she reached up and gave her a pat on her head. Sometimes Kyoko was just too much even for her but they were best friends since their school days till they parted and met again thanks to their husbands.

Tohru watched as her mother and Kyoko walked up towards Tsuna's room. Placing a hand to her lips she felt worried for her friend. Giving a small gasp she grabbed her bag and four bento boxes, "Okaa-san! Oba-chan! I'm going! Uo-chan and Hana-chan are waiting!" opening the door she let out a small meep because before her were her best friends with Uo holding a...baby...?

Up in Tsunayoshi's room it was pure chaotic mess of clothes, videos, tissues, cds, mangas, school books, water bottles...it was a war zone in reality.

**Click, Clank**

"Tsu-kun?" Nana blinked before looking down, "Mm?" slowly her eyes trailed around her son's room as the abyss of trash and clutter was large. That was definitely a hazard. A fire hazard that is, "Messy as usual." hands upon her hips she walked further into her son's room, "Gomen Kyoko."

Kyoko nudged one of the empty drink bottles her eyebrow twitching at the mess. She thought she was messy boy was she wrong. Nana's kid was the master of mess it seemed. Tohru and Sora didn't allow any sort of mess, "It's fine Nana." Glancing over she noted Tsuna and gave a small snigger. He slept funny.

Tsuna was fast asleep, his unruly spiky brown hair stuck up in every direction on his lime green pillow, arms spread out above him on either side of the pillow. His mouth was wide opened as he snored and ignored his mother's hand as he slept.

"Tsu-kun, wake up." Nana continued to gently shake her son a small frown on her face, "You're going to be late. Tohru-chan is waiting; I think her friends came to get her too." Pulling back she gazed at her son, her hands going onto her hips as she sighed, "This happens every morning, Kyoko."

"Nana." Kyoko motioned with her hand before jerking her thumb at Tsuna's desk. Seemed he hide something poorly Kyoko dully noted. The kid was very bad at school after all.

"Hm? What could this be?" Pulling it out Nana felt her eyebrow twitch ever so slightly, "Namimori Chu Math Test." her eyes locked onto the large red fifteen at the top corner. Fifteen out of thirty?

"Wow...even Tohru gets better grades..." Kyoko commented in an offhand voice as she eyed the sleeping boy on the bed. She just wanted to draw on his face...but she had to refrain.

"Ah, this is as usual too..." Nana replied to Kyoko her eyes closing as she dropped her head a bit. She loved her son but she couldn't understand why he didn't try harder! He could do so much better if he just tried. Walking to the bed she stood there and cleared her throat, "Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun, who received a fifteen in math?" her tone was stern and commanding as she gazed at her sleeping son.

"Pft!" slapping a hand over her mouth Kyoko held her laughter in as her shoulder's shook her caramel colored eyes were alight with amusement at how her sweet friend tried so hard to sound that way.

"Ah...ah, yes?!" Jerking awake Tsuna answered glancing towards his mom he saw the test, "W-Why do you have that?" as he tried to reach for it in his panic he fell off his bed, "Wah!" sprawled one arm in front of him and one to the side, his legs atop his bed and yellow blanket still, "Daaah..."

"Are you okay?" Nana gazed down at her son a bit startled. She didn't think he would fall like that...than again...his nickname was and still is dame Tsuna.

"I c-cant take it anymore! Ahahahah!" Kyoko slapped her leg as she clutched her gut. This was just hilarious, "T-Tsuna you are just too funny! J-Just like Tohru!" man she loved that kid. He was a good kid.

"Nngh..." Tsuna groaned as his chin was throbbing. It didn't help the mother of the twins next door was laughing at him again. What did he do to deserve that-...man his day was already bad enough...if Sora found out about his grade...yikes.

**Whish**

"Here."

"Ah, the test!" what he thought was the test being held in front of him was in actuality a flier of some sort, "Huh, what's this?"

"Starting today a home tutor is going to be coming." Nana smiled down at Tsuna with her eyes closed in a pleased look, "There was an interesting flier in the mailbox." glancing at Kyoko she continued, "Kyoko told me I should call so I did immediately."

Tsuna sat up his caramel eyes a bit annoyed and his voice bland, "I don't need a home tutor. Don't listen to oba-san." his gaze turned to Kyoko and he paled, "H-Hie!" where the heck did she get that bloodied metal pole?! Was that the kanji for kill and Yankee behind her?!

When Nana turned to see what her son was scared of all she saw was Kyoko eying some of her son's manga. What was that about she would never know? Looking back at the flier she read it aloud, "I will raise your child to become the leader of the next generation. I am young and good looking". And as long as they have a place to sleep and a meal, they'll teach you twenty four hours for free!"

"That just smells like a scam—hah!" Tsuna caught sight of the time on his clock, "What? It's already this late? Tohru-chan is still waiting?!" dashing to the door only to stop he glared at his mother, "Anyway! I don't need a tutor!"

Kyoko and Nana shared a look as they heard a scream, tumbling and a crash. Both gave a sigh as they went to see what happened to Tsuna.

"Ciaossu."

"Eh? Huh?" Tsuna who was still on his back turned towards the voice. A small baby was there—why was there a baby!? He then caught sight of skirts—Gah! Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima were also there with Tohru!

"Damn, Dame-Tsuna..." Uo commented her voice a bit muffled from the mask she wore over her nose and mouth do to allergy season.

"Sawada-kun's waves are frantic today." Saki's voice was distant as she spoke her eyes glued to the romance novel in her hands.

"Kya! Tsuna-kun!" Tohru knelt by her friend panicked, "O-Oh my gosh! Are you okay—ice! Ice! We need ice!" jumping up and rushing back and forth Tohru babbled.

"So you're Tsuna." Reborn ignored the three fourteen year old girl's as he stared at Tsuna. This would be his student? Interesting kid. Like a male version of Katsuya's youngest who was currently freaking out next to them.

"Well, yeah I'm Tsuna." Tsuna gazed into the eyes of Reborn puzzled. Who was this kid? Glancing at Tohru he gave a flustered smile and sighed a she stopped before his gaze returned to Reborn.

"Starting from today I'll be looking after you."

"Wait, who is this baby?"

"Don't worry, "Dame-Tsuna."

"Why do you know my nickname?"

"...I just said it moron."

"U-Uo-chan!"

"Sorry Tohru."

"Gathering information is a basic skill, Tsuna."

"Stop saying "Tsuna, Tsuna" like some big-shot." Tsuna glared at Reborn. This baby was rude, "I have a real name, and it's Sawada Tsunayoshi. I don't want to be called "Tsuna" by some baby like you."

Strike One.

**BAM!**

Uo stared, eye brow raised. The baby just landed a perfect round house kick to Tsuna's cheek. The baby had skill. Glancing at Tohru she blinked. Tohru was acting like this was normal...did she know the baby?

Tsuna held his cheek in disbelief. A baby just kicked him! "W-what was that?!"

"Oh, where did you come from little boy?" Nana had just walked down, her gaze on Reborn. How did he get in—oh! "Uo-chan, Hana-chan is he yours?"

"No way."

"No Sawada-san."

Kyoko had just come down her gaze landing on Reborn as she felt her body stiffen. That outfit style...no way...

"I'm a home tutor. Reborn." Reborn held out a business card for Nana and Tsuna to see. His eyes briefly shifting to the tall woman behind Nana, 'Kyoko...so she is here.'

**Silence...pure and utter silence...**

"Home tutor?"

"Reborn?"

"Ehehe!"  
"Haha!"

Tohru glanced at her mother a bit puzzled before her worried gaze shifted to Tsuna. Reborn was her onee-chan's boss...he was violent in his means of teaching. Peeking at Uo and Hana she saw them simply in the kitchen eating...eh!?

"Don't make me laugh, you're just a baby."

Strike two

"Ah, my stomach hurts."

**SMACK**

**BOING**

**BANG**

Reborn nailed Tsuna right atop the head with a hammer kick, causing said boy to face plant hard on the entrance way floor**.**

"My...my face hurts more than my stomach..."Tsuna gave a weak groan as he mumbled against the floor. What was UP with that baby!?

"Are you okay Tsu-kun?" it than hit Nana, "Oh, if you four don't hurry you'll be late."

Tsuna jerked up his face red, "Oh yeah, that's right!"

Kyoko stared at his face before she burst out into laughter. Tears in her eyes. He looked hilarious!

Tohru gave a startled yelp and rushed to get an ice pack and get Uo and Hana moving.

"I shouldn't be paying attention to this baby!" with that Tsuna got his rear in gear and went to take a fast shower and change into his uniform. About ten minutes later he dashed out of the house, Tohru, Uo, and Hana hot on his heels, "Bye!"

"Bye mom!"

"By Kyoko-san! Nana-san!"

"Have a good day, Kyoko-san, Nana-san."

When Nana and Kyoko looked down they both blinked. The baby—Reborn was gone...what the heck? The two women exchanged a look before they sighed. This would be a long day, a very long day.

* * *

**A/N**

**Old thing of a second re-try after first was taken down by an ex-friend.  
**


End file.
